Christmas In Miami
by Sarryb
Summary: Really short one shot containing requirements from a fan fic contest. Eric and Ryan get called back to the lab by an impatient Horatio. Eric is just glad his ears will get a rest....


**Disclaimer: The CSI's dun belong to me! Just in case you thought that I may possibly be that lucky.**

**This is just a random one-shot. The rules of what it had to contain came from a competition I didn't fancy entering.**

_Christmas In Miami_

_"It was Christmas in Miami, when...."_

"_Will you stop?! Please!" Eric really wasn't enamoured with Ryan's singing at all, "For a start it's Christmas in Las Vegas, which make it annoying enough, but man your singing sucks." he finished._

_Ryan put a look of mock hurt on his face, his mouth open. He placed his hand on his heart and said in a pained voice, "You don't like my singing buddy?"_

_This caused Eric to smile, but he still tried in vain to hide it. "I don't like it no, it's awful. That song sucks."_

"_Well I like it, and what's the big deal with changing the words?" He started to sing again._

_Eric pulled the Hummer sharply to the edge on the road, he turned off the engine, faced Ryan and simply put his hands over his ears._

_Ryan's grin spread so wide that the reflection from the sun could blind you as it bounced off his teeth. He sang louder._

_Eric grimaced. Then they both laughed. They stopped abruptly as Ryan's cell rang, the screen said 'Horatio'. "Hey H, what's up?"_

_His voice sounded distant, as voices sometimes do on a cell, "I want you guys to come back to the lab."_

_That was it. He hung up._

_Ryan turned to Eric, "looks like we're going in." he shrugged._

_-oOo-_

_As they approached the lab a little girl walking a dog stepped out in front of them. Eric slammed on the brakes and came to a screeching halt. The little girl stopped abruptly and stared in horror at the grille on the front of the huge vehicle; it was almost touching her nose. Ryan jumped out of the passenger seat to check if the child was okay. She looked at him with big blue eyes and then just burst into tears, she couldn't have been more than eight years old. Ryan scooped her up, and Eric, who had joined them grabbed a hold of the dog's lead. They all went over to the sidewalk and Ryan sat on the kerb with the little girl on his knee. _

_She looked up at him and stuttered "T-t-t-thank you mister."_

_Ryan smiled at her, 'You are most welcome sweetie, now where are your parents?"_

_The girl suddenly started, she looked around frantically, 'Jasper, where's Jasper?" Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was going to burst into tears again._

"_Would this be Jasper?" Eric asked the agitated child. He turned so she could see the puppy happily snuggled under his arm._

_A grin spread across her face and she held her arms out so that Eric could pass her pet to her. She hugged the dog close and rubbed her face in his neck. She mumbled something that Ryan couldn't quite hear._

"_Hey," He got her attention, "where are your parents?" He enquired for the second time._

_Her top lip curled up with disgust; almost a snarl. "In the park maybe." She shrugged as she made the statement._

_-oOo-_

_"CHLOE!" The yell startled all three of them, and caused Jasper to start to bark. Ryan and Eric stood up abruptly, the little girl, Chloe, grabbed a hold of Ryan's hand. "Oh thank goodness!!" The woman exclaimed upon setting eyes on her daughter. "Why did you run off Darling?" She asked, looking concerned._

"_Cos I heard you and Daddy talking about putting Jasper into a kennel. I don't want to give Jasper away!"_

"_Baby, we meant get him a kennel for the yard. So if it rains outside and he doesn't want to come in, he can climb in there to keep dry!" she proclaimed._

_Chloe laughed, "Oh Momma, I just nearly got run down." She said it so matter of factly that it took them all by surprise. He mother finally noticed Eric and Ryan_

"_I'm so sorry," She started, "is everyone okay?" she continued concerned._

_Both Eric and Ryan smiled at her, "Everyone's fine Ma'am, you have a lovely daughter and a very cute pet." Eric told her all smoothly. _

_Ryan shook his head. He turned to Chloe, "I think in future, before running off you should speak to your Mom and Dad if you are worried about something, okay?"_

_Chloe nodded and grabbed her mother's hand. Eric and Ryan watched them head back towards the park, then climbed back into the Hummer and finished their journey to the lab._

_-oOo-_

_Horatio was waiting at the door, almost tapping his foot. They saw him glance at his wrist watch. They wondered what the odds were that he'd believe why they took so long. They leapt up the steps two at a time. "H?" Ryan inquired._

"_Inside!" Was the abrupt reply. They glanced at each other, but said nothing and headed into the lab._

_Everyone was gathered together, obviously waiting for them to arrive. Ryan's jeans creaked slightly as he took a seat. The room was so quiet the noise reverberated around the room. He looked slightly embarrassed. Normally it wouldn't bother him but today the room was silent. What was going on?_

_Horatio entered the room. Everyone turned to face him. He pulled out a cloth bag. "Right, now that Eric and Ryan have decided to grace us with their presence we can do it. Secret Santa time! Remember one name each, spend $20, and wrap it nicely."_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my random one shot. I suppose I coulda put it with the Ryan ones as he is in it a lot, but it wasn't requested. Also this is an attempt to help break free of some writers block I am suffering from, again. I have loads of work on over Christmas (BOOOOO) but hopefully I'll get some updates/new stories done. Please review, I love them lots.  
Sarry xx  
OH and Merry Xmas Everyone!!**


End file.
